Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices, systems, and methods facilitating the insertion and removal of components from within a sealed compartment of a surgical instrument.
Background of Related Art
Untethered surgical instruments are advantageous in that they obviate the need for cables coupling the instrument to external inputs by incorporating these input components onto and/or into the instrument itself. Accordingly, a number of surgical instrument manufacturers have developed untethered and/or partially untethered energy-based surgical instruments, powered surgical instruments, and the like. In many instances, such surgical instruments include a disposable that is configured to receive one or more reusable components, e.g., battery packs, controllers, motor assemblies, generators, transducers, combinations thereof, etc., that replace the need for traditional tethered connections to external inputs.
Due to the requirement of sterility within the surgical field, all components of surgical instruments must either be sterilized or sealed within a sterile compartment of the surgical instrument. With regard to sealing non-sterile components within a sterile compartment, care must be taken to ensure the sterile field is not contaminated. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide devices, systems, and methods that facilitate the insertion and removal of reusable components, e.g., battery packs, controllers, motor assemblies, generators, transducers, combinations thereof, etc., from sealed compartments of surgical instruments without compromising the sterile surgical field.